Saber Ghost
by artisticgurl
Summary: Ok this a horror story now if you don't like them I suggest you don't read this and this is a AU story to because the human kids don't come out. But like I said if you like horror stories read if you don't do not read. Have FUN you have been WARNED!


**Yea I just wanted to write a horror story for you guys so If you don't like horror will NOT like this one... HAVE FUN READING YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!**

* * *

Peaches and Louis sat on a tree looking at the sunset,that nigh they were going camping with the Herd and tell horror stories.

"Oh man tonight is going to be awesome!" exclaimed Peaches.

"I guess."

"Come on Louis! You battled a pirate ape,I'm sure a horror story is nothing compared to actually doing it!" she cheered hoping to get his spirit up.

"Okay,okay,okay you got me there Peach!" ,she smiled. And reliesed that it was night time and the two friends rushed to where the Herd was to meet up.

* * *

At the camp site Manny was running around worried for Peaches safety. As the possum brothers constantly asked if they could already start the stories.

"No, you boys know better than that!" Ellie scold at her brothers. Just then Peaches came swinging out of the trees with a scared to death Louis on her head.

"Not s-s-o fa-s-st ne-x-x-t time ok." "Whoops! Sorry Lou!"

"Peaches why are you late!? We were worried about you!"Manny said to her daughter. "Acually it was just you Manny." Sid said coming out of no where with Diego,Shira and Granny.

He just rolled his eyes forgetting about getting mad at Peaches,"Okay now everybody is here right?'' Everyone nodded and Ellie asked if someone would want to go first.

"I will." volenteered Diego,"What a better way to tell a horror story than a saber himself." "Actually two sabers." added Shira,"Trust me I'm amazing at telling horror stories,after all I did see Gutt gut his victims at a young age."

Everyone thought the same thing 'Were soo dead.'

"Let's begin, once were these three sabers young and didn't know any to break rules** (yea defintely like teenagers)**One night they snuck off into the other side of the forest,walking along the trail. They heard rumors of this side of the forest. That it was haunted by a saber ghost."

Everyone it was Shira's turn to add some gore,"The ghost would toture her prey to feed her their eyes out laughing as the jelly from their eyes dripped in to there cold off there heads,ripping down limb by limb of there stomach. Cutting out their hearts as they still are beating on the ground."

"Cuting in half their lungs as the flop in the ice cold know what the worst part is?" she asked the herd as they shook a 'no' scared to death.

"Your alive when they do this."

Diego shocked and scared that his mate, so beautiful would think and tell things like he continued after she was done.

"They thought it was just a rumor, until they heard someone talk_ ' wanna play with us."_The voice raspy and un-life cowered and searched for who spoke to a young female saber paler then snow it self. Where the whites of her eyes should be were replaced by a red blood where the color of your eyes should be was replaced by a pitch dark color. The cubs were frighten as the ghost smiled reaviling her black and red teeth hidden by her black colored lips."

Shira continued "After the ever so sweet yet creepy smile she disappeared into the thick but fog was left cowering and whimpering went the cubs then after the fog cleared it was tree's had the heads of little dolls on the branches, sloths choked and hung upside parts scurried across the floor,possums floating in a puddle of but bones of mammoth's left he ghost of cubs appeared heir eyes and mouth stitched together,some even had buttons for eyes and looked like little dolls. Surrounding the cubs saying _You wanna play."_

"They couldn't take it anymore and left running away from the forest as they reaslised it was daytime when they came then none of them dared to go back no one really knows if the ghosts are still there but you can hear them saying _I wanna play with you _at night."

The herd just sat there the entire time shocked and their hearts skipping beats,"AAAAAAHHHH!"yelled a girly scream as Ethan, and the Brat pack came running out of the bushes. "Were you spying on us!?"Peaches almost yelled.

"NO! We were running away from HER!"Pointed Katie towards a pale female saber who looked exactly like Diego described,although no one notice Shira leave as Diego was finishing the story **(hint hint)** The herd screamed even Diego since he and Shira made up the ghost story.

"Hahahahah! Guys it's just me!" Shira said whipping out the the berry juice makeup off. Louis and Sid fainted at the sudden surprise."Aunt Shira don't scare us like that!" Peaches said to her aunt.

"Yea espesially after that story you were telling!" Steffie said not knowing what she just got them in to. "So you WERE spying!" Crash said.

"No we were just hanging out until we heard your uncle tell the story and we decied to listen to y'all." answered Ethan.

"Yea but we best be going anyway,my parents are gonna freak if I don't get home."Meghan said and the brat pack left.

"So you guys up for some singing?" asked Shira after Sid and Louis gained concious. They sang We are and slept afterwards if they could even sleep.

Then the moon had the face of the saber ghost,she smiled and vanished with the fog.

The End

* * *

**Yea hope you guys liked the movie coz it's my first horror story I know it kinda stunk I'm not really good at horror stories but I'm sure you guys were thinking "What in the WORLD!" yea ik what you guys mean tehe! Review!**


End file.
